


the morning after

by childofathena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki is a sub, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, NSFW, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Ragnarok, Smut, Sub!Loki, Thor (Movies) - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Thor:Ragnarok, explicit - Freeform, handjobs, i just love them okay, they definitely fucked lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofathena/pseuds/childofathena
Summary: Loki’s sure glad he decided to stay back.





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced to write this. I forced myself to write this. I need to get a hold on myself.

Loki woke up in a strange place. 

When he opened his eyes, the only thing he was faintly aware of was the dull throb in his body that meant he’d had lots of fun last night, and the fact that the room was way too bright for his sleepy state. He tried to sit up and rub his eyes, atleast enough to make them get used to the brightness, but of course, he was stopped by a pair of strong hands that pulled him further back into the softness of the bed.

“So, you’re awake. Good morning, sweetheart.” Loki snapped his eyes open as he saw who the man was, and, smirked slightly to himself when he noticed it was The Grandmaster. Of course Loki had to go and sleep with the king of whatever this planet was. It certainly didn’t matter to him, because he appreciated people, not the fact that they were men or women or whatever.

“Mhm. Ow. What did you do last night? I’m sore.” Loki said, chuckling lightly as he inhaled the sweet scent that always seemed to follow the other man, and, slowly tilted his head back as he felt a pair of lips press down against his neck, his breath already catching.

“Nothing much, sweetpea. You’re just so gorgeous, I definitely could’ve done much more.” Loki shivered as the warm breath ticked his bare skin, knowing this definitely was going to lead into the “much more” part that they’d supposedly missed out on last night.

“What’s stopping you now?” Loki sassed back, and, The Grandmaster chuckled darkly as he pulled back and looked at Loki, a slight raise in his brow. 

“Where did my sweet boy from last night go?” He asked, and Loki felt himself blush as the events of the night came back to him with that one statement, looking away and unable to come up with a reply. He had no idea what effect this other man seemed to have on him that made Loki, the God with a silver tongue, go weak in the knees and speechless. 

“I-I’m-“ Loki started to speak, but, the words were swallowed at the back of his throat as The Grandmaster started to expertly glide his hands down Loki’s sides, admiring the curves and slowly taking Loki’s hard on in his hands and giving it a little squeeze. 

“Cat got your tongue, dear?” He teased, moving his hands in a rhythm that somehow matched to the way Loki liked it best, and, he couldn’t help but let out a deep moan as he tried to push his hips up for some more friction, but, was effectively held back by The Grandmaster’s other hand.

“Like that, baby. Do you want me to go harder?” Loki nodded at those words, his whole body feeling like it was on fire as he continued to try and hold himself back, hold the moans back, but all that was useless because he kept whispering intelligible things.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m gonna take good care of you. God, look at you. You look so beautiful, honey. Go ahead and fuck my hand. I want to see you make a mess. You look so beautiful.” Loki moaned even louder at that, slowly thrusting his hips up when he was allowed to, and, shuddering slightly as he felt soft kisses and bites along his collarbone, which was already marked with hickeys from the night before.

Soon enough, Loki knew there was absolutely no way he was going to be able to hold back any longer, and, he practically whined as he continued to thrust his hips up in short, quick strokes. The Grandmaster must have understood, because, all he did was lean down and lap his tongue against the head of Loki’s dick, and, that was all Loki needed to cum, his hips arching off the bed as the emptied himself on The Grandmaster’s hands, breathing hard and trying to focus on something, anything, but it just felt too damn intense to be able to do so.

“Good boy. Fuck-Loki, you’re-“ Loki heard the other man croon, and, as soon as the cum stained fingers were brought upto his lips, even in his post orgasmic state, Loki was quick enough to lap at them, cleaning off the sticky mess from The Grandmaster’s fingers and palms, and blushed slightly as he felt a pair of intense looking eyes regarding him with lust.

“God-you’re gonna be the end of me. Such a good boy.” Loki practically hummed at the praise, letting his eyes flutter shut as he felt a pair of arms around him.

He knew staying here was a good idea.


End file.
